warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Faolanmacduncan
Of course :) That's what this wiki is about. Also, if you need help with character creation, feel free to ask me :D ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:38, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll fix it :) !☾Ice Wish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪02:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC) You have to add categories to your pages or else they will be deleted. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:12, October 6, 2012 (UTC) You have added false info to the Spottedpelt (TC) Page. That is vandalism. Please do not do that again. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:22, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that user named all her characters Spottedpelt then left the wiki. Check on the clan's page and then try and make a page from there. Be sure to read the page before you edit it to make sure that you have the right page :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:27, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Faolan :) Weren't you going to join my wiki? [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 12:30, October 6, 2012 (UTC) No problem. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:11, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that category is just so if you don't write more or add categories then I will know to delete it. When you edit it and add more info, just remove the marked for deletion category. Also, please use this format: Odysseus when creating pages. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 21:30, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Only approved chararts made by PCA members can be added to pages. Sorry :( ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ 22:02, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure, just be active! <3Silverstar 00:01, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry :( Clan creation is closed for right now. ⒸloudⒹash 22:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah :) http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I am trying to get back in the chat but its not letting me! :(Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 19:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) its still not working. :(Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 19:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Its still not working every time i want to join the chat it will put me alone and it wont let me send nothingCinderpelt1234 (talk) 19:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC) yes i will edit the kittypet roleplayCinderpelt1234 (talk) 19:50, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :) But I have a ton of HW right now :( Do you mind adding them to the page for me? http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Ummm... Hi. Please don't spam my talk page, though. Only leave a message of it's important. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 20:48, October 18, 2012 (UTC) For some reason my chat isn't working -_- oh well, lest's just go edit crazy xD [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 21:03, October 18, 2012 (UTC) That's okay. You just have to do the SpoofClans except for PokeClan. PS: All of my edits are on my iPod... [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 12:53, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I am so sorry :( You may create your clan whenever you like :) Icewish 01:31, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool.Silverstar 22:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I just wanted to say how much I appreciate your edits. :) We hardly get users who stay on the wiki anymore, and it makes me happy to see your signature more frequent on the roleplay pages. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:29, November 2, 2012 (UTC) You are Fuzzypelt right? Night is complaining about you "destroying IAMthegreatfengo." I think you better change what your account says... Icewish 20:22, November 4, 2012 (UTC) i wouldn't say complaining...its more like concerned.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:32, November 4, 2012 (UTC) K :) Can you tell Night that? He's all paranoid about it XD (No offense, Night, if you are reading this) Wait, it is a joke, right? Icewish 03:51, November 5, 2012 (UTC) (im not paranoid icy!) anyway...i got your message faolan (i didn't get the message earlyer because i was at a corus thing) and i thank you for telling me so...um...bye.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:08, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Can you please reply to this poll? You don't have to if you don't want to :) http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icewish/The_Wiki Icewish 15:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi :) Icewish ♥ 03:00, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Dawn of new begings Hey, I invite you to my Wiki, Warriors: Dawn of new beginings, go ahead, my page has a link, you can edit any character or make new ones, just don't edit Scorchstar Scorchstar7777 (talk) 17:08, December 5, 2012 (UTC) PCA Apprentice! K, I am your mentor and I have given you no choice in the matter XD Here are your assignments, you send them to me one at a time for approval. Please use soft shading, and the programs that you can use are GIMP (Free download, no viruses) and Pixlr.com ( a free web-based photo editing site with no viruses). (Eye color, gender, and rank is optional for these.) #Solid gray cat #Ginger cat with white patches #Brown tabby cat with a pale underbelly #White cat #Black cat #Black and white spotted cat #Black and white striped cat #Tortie #White with torie spots #White with tabby spots (any color) #Blue gray #Flecked (any color) After those, you will be given specific chararts to make that will resemble requests and real characters on the wiki. Take as much time as you need, but don't keep me waiting for months Icewish ♥ 17:30, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Random Message of Randomness In Soviet Russia, president assassinates you. :P http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 21:28, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi Jojo, I''m going to help you with Chararts! =) Do you use Pixlr?Silverstar 18:01, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Icewish ♥ 22:59, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Wiki No one say I couldn't use my own wiki to advertise, so.... Please join The Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki :D It is a warriors RP site much like this one, but this one died, so you know :/ Anyways, here is a link if you would like to join:http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Icewish ♥ 03:18, February 8, 2013 (UTC)